


I will Remember You

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a simple bar maid, he's a fearsome pirate. Their paths cross one night at a simple pub and instantly feel a connection to each other. They have the lives they know but is there another life that they have never known that is meant to be theirs. As their connection grows will they find out that not only are they meant for each other but are they meant for another life all together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

Her tiny hands clutched her mother’s skirts her face buried against her shin. The scent of the forest invaded her senses and the princess grimaced. She watched as her mother Snow White lifted her fist against the rickety wooden door and knocked hard. Emma could see the tears pooling in her mother’s eyes as she waited for the door to open. She could tell her mother was in a panic she watched as she looked around the forest surrounding them. Emma didn’t know what was going on but knew without a doubt that what ever it was her mother was terrified. Emma held on tighter to her mother’s skirts and cloak and begged. “Momma!!! What is happening? I am scared.” Snow looked down at her beautiful daughter her only child that had so much potential. The child she knew would be an amazing queen one day and frowned. She knelt down and brushed her thumb across her daughter’s jaw kissing the trails of moisture escaping down Emma’s soft round cheeks. 

“I want you to remember that no matter what happens; Emma, my beautiful swan my princess. Always remember your father and I love you and are doing what is in your best interest.” Snow whispered in her ear as the door to the strange cottage in the woods opened. Emma looked up and saw a distinguished older woman look at her mother than at her, she smiled and ran a hand through Emma’s blond curls and regarded Snow. She watched as they nodded at each other and felt the woman usher her mother and her into the small cottage. 

“The time has come Granny like we knew it would.” Emma heard her mother say. “We need you to do what you promised.”

The young princess saw ‘Granny’ nod and smile as she embraced Snow. “Yes your highness, I will protect her with my life and she will not return to you and the king until it is safe.”

“Thank you, I am forever in your debt.” Snow smiled as the tears spilled down her face. She knelt down and caressed her daughter unsure of when or if she would see her again. She leaned forward and whispered in Emma’s ear. “My darling child, this amazing woman will now take care of you. It has gotten unsafe for you in our kingdom we are doing this because we love you please always remember that. Your father and I will always love you.”

Emma felt the touch of her mother’s lips upon her forehead the warmth of her arms surrounding her; the pain in her voice as she whispered. “I love you Emma.”

With that her mother disappeared into the deep woods never to be seen again. Emma’s piercing cries echoed through the trees as Granny pulled her inside and shut the door.

She woke up yet again drenched in sweat her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she sat up in her small bed. The loud noises and voices in the pub below drifted through the floor as she sighed and stood up.

She was reeling from that dream she had again the one that had been plaguing her for as long as she could remember Emma sighed and brushed a phantom tear from her eyes. She was twenty eight now and that dream or rather nightmare had been haunting her since childhood she didn’t know what it meant didn’t know who that dark haired woman was but she knew it was herself as a child and the woman who had raised her and her best friend Ruby all of their life Granny but nothing else she kept seeing in that dream made sense to her and never had.

She didn’t know that life she dreamt of she only knew of the life she had now. Emma and her best friend Ruby were the only women in any of the realms that owned a pub the pub that they had inherited from their mother Granny upon her passing. It was a simple life she knew but it was her life and she loved it. That woman in her dream she didn’t know and when she called her princess she shuddered. She had no idea why she had kept dreaming that same dream over and over again all she knew was it made her uncomfortable.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a simple bar maid, he's a fearsome pirate. Their paths cross one night at a simple pub and instantly feel a connection to each other. They have the lives they know but is there another life that they have never known that is meant to be theirs. As their connection grows will they find out that not only are they meant for each other but are they meant for another life all together?
> 
> Here is the long awaited chapter two. I so hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your love, comments and everything so far. It fuels my fire so keep them coming. So without further adieu here is chapter two.

This is what he loved the familiar stench of stale beer the rowdiness of the crowd the pretty tavern wenches rubbing themselves against him and his crew hoping they would be the lucky one to receive some one on one attention from the brutal, vicious Captain Hook. He inhaled the scent of sweat and alcohol as he sat down with his crew at this friendly pub that he found himself at every time they port at this town. This pub with the silly name of Bull and Finch was if he admitted it his home when he came to this forgotten little town.

This is where he could be himself and hide from the nightmares that plagued him every night. Nightmares of a life he had never known; of an innocent boy of ten running away from the screams, the violence, the fights behind the walls of his childhood home. He could escape from the images of his beautiful mother bloodied and bruised from his drunken father. He could escape the screams of pain from his mother and he could escape the grips of his father that always went after him after he was through with his mother. He could escape the chill of the air and the sting of torrential rain as he ran from his beloved home. He could escape all of the images of those nightmares as he sat down with his crew to celebrate after another successful journey.

Killian Jones or Captain Hook as most people would call him smiled as he sat down at the table made of warped wood and scratched from many over eager patrons and from his very own hook. He licked his lips as he searched for the nearest wench or whore to satisfy him on this warm spring night. That’s when he laid his eyes upon her this woman with hair as bright as the sun and eyes as green as emeralds he shifted in his seat uncomfortably when his body reacted to her delicious curves crossed his legs as he took in her generous chest that was greeting him from the tops of her corset and skirts. He growled to himself when he saw her face, the face that was as beautiful as any painting he had ever seen the face that lit up his entire being as she smiled at her beautiful brunette friend who was behind the bar. His eyes traveled over her as she momentarily chased away all the pain and heartbreak of his entire life his eyes met hers as all his hatred and vengeance was pushed away temporarily as she smiled at him. He felt his heart pound and his body melt. He continued to watch her as she turned around and placed drinks upon the tray she was holding he beamed as he realized she was a tavern wench and she was the one he wanted to service him tonight in all aspects. 

Killian leaned over to his first mate, Smee and whispered. “Smee, do me the honour of informing me who that beautiful creature is?” 

Smee followed his Captain’s eyes and felt the corners of his mouth twitch at the reactions of his friend and Captain. A reaction he hadn’t seen since well…Her.

“Aye, Captain I believe that beautiful lasses name is Emma something. She works here.” Smee answered and winked at the Captain.   
Killian rubbed the back of his neck and sighed softly. “Emma is it now…what would be the chances of her servicing me tonight..Smee…ONLY her?”

She had felt his eyes on her since he walked in even as her back was turned she felt him walk in her body going on high alert as him and his crew brushed past her an Ruby at the bar. She didn’t have to look at him to feel his eyes on her; electricity shot up her spine and goose bumps appeared on her flesh. Emma had seen him and his men come in a few times, her pub Bull and Finch was a popular destination for the infamous Captain Hook and his crew. She had always noticed him but didn’t pay much mind to him because of her now ex beau, Baelfire. She licked her lips and smiled excited about the fact that Baelfire had left so she could now freely peruse the famous and dangerously sexy pirate captain. She hummed to herself as she loosened the tops of her dress to show more of her corset. She fiddled with her blond locks as she watched the captain from afar trying to get up the courage to approach him. Emma had never served the patrons herself took pride in watching the girls her and Ruby hired themselves dance around the room. The corners of her mouth twitched as she saw two of their best girls Celeste and Anna sit down beside the captain and his crew. 

Not tonight girls. Emma thought to herself. Tonight he’s mine. She adjusted the tops of her bosom and stood tall.

“Emma what are you doing?” She heard Ruby ask. “You know you and I never mingle with our patrons it’s too dangerous.”

“He’s here, Ruby and he isn’t taking his eyes off me. I should be polite.” Emma replied as she winked and smiled at her friend.

“You do know who that is; don’t you Emma? That’s Captain Hook he is one of the most feared captains in all the realms. Are you sure? “ Ruby warned her. “Yes he is incredibly handsome but he’s brutal and vicious according to our girls and everyone else. Besides you never fraternize with the patrons.”

“Ruby you know I love you but tonight I need to meet him. I know how to take care of myself thanks to our mother.” She winked and patted her boots indicating the dagger hidden amongst her stockings.

Her best friend and sister just sighed and said. “Alright you win this time but don’t think I will be taking my eyes off you two until I know it’s safe.”

Emma just smiled at Ruby and straightened her hair one last time as she walked towards the table. Feeling her lips twist into a smile and her skin heat up as she leaned over the table giving Hook a perfect view of her ample bosom she felt heat pool between her thighs as his ocean blue eyes met hers, his pupils dilated in lust and something else she didn’t recognize or want to admit yet. Emma bit her lip to keep from moaning as she watched him lick his bottom lip not taking his eyes from hers. She smiled and purred. “So what are you boys playing?”

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a simple bar maid, he's a fearsome pirate. Their paths cross one night at a simple pub and instantly feel a connection to each other. They have the lives they know but is there another life that they have never known that is meant to be theirs. As their connection grows will they find out that not only are they meant for each other but are they meant for another life all together?
> 
> Here is the long awaited chapter three. I so hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your love, comments and everything so far. It fuels my fire so keep them coming. There will be a lot of flashbacks in this story starting with this chapter as it is the only way I can truly tell the story behind the tavern wench and the pirate. So without further adieu here is chapter three. Enjoy!!!

“So what do you say we get out of here; and I’ll show you my ship.” He purred seductively in her ear, as his mouth went dry at the way she caressed his hook. An instrument he always viewed as death and torment but as she slid her fingers along the length of it and wrapped her tiny fingers around the tip; Killian found his tight leather trousers grow even more constricting; licking his lips as he watched her slide her two fingers up the length she had made his appendage the most erotic thing in the world a feat no woman had ever done. He found his eyes drift to the tops of her breasts and wanted to just slide his finger along the soft skin upon them and wanted to slide his tongue between the valley of her breasts. 

He waited for this beautiful woman to answer; there was no place he wanted to be except with Emma in his quarters aboard his ship. Discovering her curves, tracing his tongue along her skin, feeling his arms wrap around her, wanting to feel her lips upon his. He had never reacted so strongly to any common wench which told him already that she was more. His eyes drifted to Emma’s and saw the lust, desire and heat in her eyes, it matched his own. He waited with baited breath as she leaned into him her breasts pressing close to his chest; he felt her hot breath on his neck as she whispered. “Show me your ship Captain.” He didn’t need to be told twice practically knocking the bench over as he stood his hand reaching out to grasp hers his eyes never leaving hers as she stood and aligned her body along his. They ran all the way to the docks their hands joined, their fingers entwined they ran until they reached The Jolly Roger her sails blowing softly in the wind coming across the ocean, her body glistening under the moonlight. Killian paused and lifted his beautiful date in his arms bridal style her giggle wrapping around him and making him melt. He tried so hard not to stumble as they boarded his ship just the feeling of Emma’s arms around his neck as she held on tight was enough to make him feel like the awkward scared teenage boy he once was. 

They practically flew to below deck Killian slamming the door to his quarters with his foot while he placed Emma on the ground before he even had the latch locked she had flown into his arms. Her lips tasting every inch of the exposed skin she could see he barely had enough time to wrap his arms around her before her lips found his. He imagined what it would feel like to first touch her lips with his but nothing prepared Killian for what it actually felt. As soon as her soft pink lips pressed against his; he felt his knees nearly buckle; electricity shot up his spine and he swore he could see stars beneath his closed eyelids as her moist tongue traced his lower lip begging for entrance. He obliged and felt his tongue meet hers caressing hers as he backed her up against the desk in his quarters. As soon as she ground her hips against his Killian knew the first time they wouldn’t make it to the bed so he lifted her up onto the scarred surface of his desk his hook wrapping her legs around his waist. As soon as he felt her small hands slide between their bodies and tug on the laces of his trousers Killian knew that his life would never be the same after tonight. 

He growled softly as he pulled away reluctantly, their breathing heavy his hook and hand digging into Emma’s hips, his hips moving against their own accord against hers. He rested his forehead against hers and struggled to catch his breath as he whispered against her lips. “Tell me what you want Emma love. I need to hear it before we go any further.”

He felt Emma gather her skirts around her waist, her legs spreading further apart letting him step between them. She grasped his hand and let his fingers trace the top of her stockings. “You, Killian I want you.” She whispered and that was all he needed.

“Granny..granny what is it you have to tell me about Emma.” Ruby asked; as she gripped her grandmother’s hands tightly between hers. Her fingers traced her grandmother’s brow beaded with sweat as she tried her hardest to fight the infection plaguing her body. “Isn’t Emma my sister?” 

Emma leaned closer to the partially open door when she heard her name. She wanted to stay with Granny like her sister Ruby; she knew this would be this amazing woman’s last night. The doctor had told them that Granny was strong but sometimes even the strongest person couldn’t fight this Flu he basically told them before leaving that tonight would most likely be the Widow Lucas’s night on earth. Emma had just gotten back from finding solitude in the nearby forest her heart breaking as she realized she would be losing her mother; she knew she still had Ruby but wasn’t sure how she would deal with losing Granny. She had just gotten back when she heard the hushed voices coming from the bedroom she was about to go in when she heard her name and her sister asking what did their mother have to tell her about Emma. She bit her lip and strained her ears to hear.

“She’s NOT really your sister my dear sweet Ruby. She was bought here by her biological mother because it was too dangerous for her in her own kingdom.” Granny whispered with her last breaths.

“What do you mean? I don’t understand.” Ruby cried out. 

“I raised her as my own. I was sworn to secrecy about Emma’s true identity it was the only way. Please forgive me my child for I had no choice and I need you to keep this secret when I go. It’s truly not safe for Emma where she is from and her parents will send for her when it is. I’m so sorry Ruby.” Granny cried. “I hope that Emma can forgive me and her parents in time as well.” 

Emma collapsed against the wall trying to fight the sounds of her sobs as she heard this confession from the only woman she had ever known as her mother. How could she? How could they? Who was she? She thought as she heard her sister gasp and cry. Her head fell to her knees as her body was racked with sobs.

“Who is she really then Granny? I can only keep this secret if I know who she is.” Ruby asked.

There was no answer there never would be; before their mother could answer her last breath left her body and her suffering ended.

Emma shot up in a bed she didn’t recognize her body nude; but drenched with sweat. She desperately tried to gain her bearings as she looked around the room. She was on a ship she concluded but whose and that is when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. There he was sleeping soundly next to her; a small smile on his face and she heard a contented sigh. He looked so handsome and peaceful while he slept no traces of the feared pirate captain on his features. She only saw Killian Jones, the man he let her see last night. She sighed and slid closer to his embrace not wanting to think about the nightmare she just had; another one she couldn’t make sense of. It felt so real the images clear as day it was her but wasn’t because she didn’t know that life didn’t remember it happening. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks and was unable to stop the cry escaping from her lips. The cry that was so loud she felt Killian stir beside her and open his eyes.

Their eyes met the moonlight not hiding the tears and pain in her eyes Killian shot up and tightened his arms around her, cradling her as he asked. “Emma!!!! Darling, what’s wrong? Was it a dream? Please tell me what has caused you so much distress.” He whispered against the top of her head as she gathered herself in his arms and knew she was unable to hold back anymore. She told him about the nightmare she just had, the nightmares she always had. 

After she was finished she expected him to push her away for she was just a form of fun for him for the night nothing more but he shook his head as if reading her mind. “I’m not going anywhere love.” Emma felt his arms tighten around her waist as he lay her back down beside him on the bed. He tightened his embrace and kissed the tears trailing down her cheek. 

“Shhh sweetheart.” He whispered against her lips. “It was just a dream and if there is any truth behind it we will find it. Emma, love now that you’re here you aren’t getting away too easily. If I have to tie you up I will. “ 

Killian winked at her and despite everything she was feeling; the fear, the terror, the uncertainty from the dream and with him. Emma felt herself smile softly as she laid her head upon Killian’s bare chest and listened to his heartbeat as they fell back asleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a simple bar maid, he's a fearsome pirate. Their paths cross one night at a simple pub and instantly feel a connection to each other. They have the lives they know but is there another life that they have never known that is meant to be theirs. As their connection grows will they find out that not only are they meant for each other but are they meant for another life all together?  
> Here it is my faithful readers the long awaited chapter four of I Will Remember You. Sorry for the wait it's been a busy time here in my realm. Things have slowed down so now I will most likely update once a week or at least try...;). So without further adieu I bring you chapter four. Thank you for all the reviews, comments and kudos so far they fuel my fire and give me life so keep them coming and don't hesitate to tell a friend.

He was cold so cold the season was changing fast he could feel it. He needed to find shelter but first he had to find something to eat his stomach growled loud as he hid behind the barrel waiting for the cook to discard the evening’s dinner before he closed for the day. This was his favourite place to scrounge for food they always had the best scrapes. His tiny body shivered as the harsh fall wind blew towards him he could hear the echoes of his teeth chattering in his ear he concentrated on the scratched wooden door and waited. Finally the moment he had been waiting for arrived he saw the plump cook saunter out his hands wrapped around an overstuffed barrel.

Killian smiled a toothless grin as he saw the cook dump the scrapes in the larger barrel behind the pub. He jumped up and down excitedly and waited until the man went back inside. From the odour permeating off the pile of trash he could tell they had made chicken tonight he loved chicken; as soon as he made sure it was safe to come out from his hiding spot Killian ran to the pile of trash. The horrid stench never stopped him he was used to it by now after endless nights of scrounging for his supper and begging this was his treasure. He ignored the harsh wind blowing against the bits of skin that had been bared by his tattered rags his only focus right now was the pile of rotting food in front of him..

Once he had found himself a decent meal of chicken legs, potatoes and something that looked like carrots he sat down on the cold stone walkway and bit down hard. He closed his eyes as the heavenly taste of spices and pepper invaded his senses. He devoured his food not knowing when he would get treasures like this again he was so wrapped up in the devine taste of this heaven he didn’t hear the heavy booted footprints approaching him didn’t see the dark, menacing figure come down the alleyway followed by a soft female figure that was stumbling a little from too much drink. He didn’t look up until he heard the soft feminine giggle and a beautiful voice whisper. “Lead me to your ship, Captain.”

Killian gasped her voice sounded a lot like a voice he had not heard in some time he could’ve sworn it was her. 

“Momma.” Killian whispered and placed his food down he followed the voices as they grew closer to him and stood. “Momma is that you?” He heard the soft giggles again and walked towards them.

He had never heard his momma laugh so freely, he hardly remembered her laughing at all. She sounded happy and he wanted to see her so happy but as the two strangers came into view he knew it wasn’t his momma. She had dark red hair where his mother had black hair and she was fuller than his momma. He remembered his momma as being a small wisp of a thing. The man that was with her was not his father instead he had long curly black hair, instead of the rags his father wore this man had a red vest and ruffles from his white shirt escaped the top and tight leather pants. If Killian was not mistaken this man looked like a pirate. 

Instead of happiness Killian felt fear and it paralyzed him all he could do was stand there as the two strangers met his gaze. The woman gasped as she took in his tattered shirt and pants and jacket, he saw pity in her eyes as she took in his unwashed hair and the dirt on his cheeks. His legs were frozen and his lips were trembling he had heard of pirates, they were mean, ruthless and evil. This woman beside him must’ve been this pirate’s mistress he felt himself shrink under their perusal.

“Well; well what do we have here.” The man snarled and made his way toward the small boy. He hand was on the end of his sword as he advanced towards Killian only to be stopped by the strange woman.

“He’s just a child, Captain. He can’t be more than ten.” She whispered and placed her hands on Killian’s shoulder. “Sweet boy where are your parents.”

“I don’t know.” Killian answered sadly. “I ran away. I am not sure if they are even still alive miss.”

“So you’re an orphan?” The pirate answered.

“Yes, sir indeed I am. Please don’t hurt me I was only trying to find food when I heard your lady’s voice. It sounded like my momma.” Killian replied as the tears fell down his cheek.

He bowed his head and listened to the adults speak.

“You can’t possibly hurt this boy, Captain. He has no one you have to help him.” He heard the woman plead.

“Aye, I suppose I do.” The pirate answered. “He’s a strapping young lad I could always use more hands on deck.”

Killian felt his back stiffen and listened in silence.

“Boy, you’re coming with us.” The pirate growled. “You are coming back to my ship with us.”

“Thank you, sir.” He whispered. “I will not disappoint you.”

“You better not or I won’t be so nice the next time. Now hurry you’ll catch your death in this chill.”

He hadn’t thought about that moment in a long time, he was near his death starving and freezing until that night. That night he was saved by a fearsome pirate and his wench. That was the moment his life had changed and any reminders of the life he left. A life made of finery and titles, but was also scarred with pain of abuse and hatred. When the Captain had found him that night he was saved and raised in a life of danger and piracy, of course that was no life for a boy of ten but it was the only life he knew now. Captain Phillips as his crew and everyone else called him had taken it upon his self to be a mentor and a father to the now infamous Captain Hook. Both Captain Phillips and Killian were the only ones that knew of the life he left behind and as the years went by he had all but forgotten about it. 

That is until he met another person plagued by nightmares as he was of a life she never knew. They had only spent one night together but he had felt a connection to her the moment he laid eyes on her to everyone else she was a simple tavern wench but to Killian she was his light in a life that was shrouded in darkness after he had lost the only woman he thought he could love at the hands of the Dark One. Then he met Emma, her smile, her eyes, the way her body felt against his, the way she felt in his arms made him feel alive again and last night when he had comforted her from a nightmare he realized she was his kindred soul. As she told him about the nightmares that had haunted her from childhood, nightmares of a life so different than the one she knew now he knew that he had to have her he knew he had to protect her and help her. Yeah that life may be just what it was…nightmares but if she had been haunted by them since she was a wee lass there had to be truth in there somewhere. Killian knew that feeling well for he was also plagued by dreams of a life he had run away from. Not the one he was raised in or the one he knew now but the one where he heard a woman’s scream and the one where he felt a man’s hand cause pain to a young boy and an innocent woman. 

That’s why he found himself right now waiting for her preparing his ship for a voyage that no one knew right now. He had reluctantly let her go at the crack of dawn agreeing she would come back after she had talked to the woman she had known as her sister. They both knew that talk wouldn’t go well but he had let her know that he would be there for her and support her no matter the outcome. So as he stood at the helm of his ship watching for Emma he was just as nervous and scared as she was. 

“Captain!! The Jolly Roger is prepared to sail she is ready when you are.” Smee replied as he joined him at his side. “What are we waiting for?”

“We’re waiting for Emma.’ Killian answered ignoring the gasp that escaped his first mate’s lips. 

“Forgive me, Captain but where pray tell would we be taking a wench?” Smee asked.

“I will forgive you for your bluntness for now Smee but remember Swan is more than a simple wench and as to where we are taking her it is unknown right now.” Killian scowled.

“Yes, sir Captain sir.”

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, after a bought of writer's block and some things happening in my real life I finally finished it. What is it? The long awaited Chapter Five. I apologize for the delay and I hope you enjoy. Now that things are back to normal I will try to update once a week. Don't be afraid to tell a friend and keep those likes, comments, kudos and everything in between it fuels my fire. So without further adieu here is chapter five. :)
> 
> She's a simple bar maid, he's a fearsome pirate. Their paths cross one night at a simple pub and instantly feel a connection to each other. They have the lives they know but is there another life that they have never known that is meant to be theirs. As their connection grows will they find out that not only are they meant for each other but are they meant for another life all together?

She bit her lip as she pushed through the door of the pub thanking the heavens above that it wasn’t open yet. She needed to have this talk and didn’t want there to be witnesses or have Ruby distracted. She swallowed a lump in her throat hoping that her dreams were just that..dreams, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they were more. She smiled as she remembered the night before, the feel of his arms around her, the warmth of his lips upon her, the way her heart swelled as he lay her down on the tiny cot within his quarters. Her heart burst at the thought of how tender and loving he was completely different than the pirate that everyone saw. She wouldn’t even have the nerve to have this talk with Ruby had it not been for him. She was happy with her life right now, it was the only one she knew but she couldn’t explain the feeling of loss that always plagued her. The feeling of her life meaning something more than just a tavern owner, he gave her the strength to finally ask the questions she had wanted to all of her life.

Emma heard bottles clanking in the basement and heard the familiar grunts of her sister lifting kegs that were way too heavy for either of them. She was paralyzed for a moment knowing how Ruby would react to what she was about to tell her, knowing that Ruby would want to know every detail from her tryst with the incredibly handsome pirate captain and she knew what her reaction would be when she explained the connection Emma felt to him. She sighed sadly to her self because Emma also knew that what she was about to ask Ruby would be shocking and devastating to both of them. 

She ran down the stairs and found Ruby sitting on a keg huffing and puffing, her beautiful face red with exertion. She saw her sisters face light up as she saw Emma and her heart broke at the smile upon Ruby’s face knowing that she was about to break it beyond repair.

“Well hello stranger.” Ruby teased. “I take it since you didn’t come home at all your night was eventful. So tell me dear sister does he live up to all the stories we hear from our girls who were lucky enough to spend the night with the fine pirate captain?”

Emma felt the blush creep up to her face, she felt her lips twitch at the knowing smile she gave Ruby.

“Indeed he did and far exceeded anything I’ve ever heard of or experienced.” Was all Emma said and chuckled as her sister whistled. 

“Well come on Emma we have to get things ready before the pub opens tonight. It’s Friday and our busiest night no time to gossip until later.” Ruby replied as she stood. She froze as she saw Emma’s breathing grow heavy and nervously chew on her lip that was never good.

“Ummm…that’s why I’m here Ruby. I won’t be coming in tonight I think you should have a seat because you’ll need to once I finish what I have to say.” Emma sighed.

“What the hell? What is it Emma? You’re scaring me.” Ruby cried.

“I’m so sorry Ruby, but I will be with Killian. I can’t explain what happened between us with words but I can tell you that I’ve never felt anything like it. We also talked last night and he helped me through something that has been haunting me since childhood.”

“Emma, I don’t understand. What is going on?”

“Have a seat Ruby you’ll need one.” She waited as her beautiful sister sat down and swallowed another lump in her throat before she continued. “First off, you have to know that I love you so much. You will always be my sister no matter what happens please remember that.”

“This sounds like a goodbye.” Ruby whispered as the tears formed in her eyes.

“It is and here is why. Ever since childhood I have been haunted with dreams. They have been dreams of an unknown woman and a child that is me. Ruby I must know have I always lived with you and Granny?”

She watched as Ruby swallowed a lump in her throat and bowed her head. “Emma, I…you must know that what happened was for your own safety.”

She felt her mouth fall open and the tears already threatening to escape. She knew what Ruby was about to say and tried to prepare herself. “Go on.” She encouraged.

“It was when you were only a small child; probably about three or four.” Emma heard the brunette’s voice hitch as she continued. “One night there was a knock on the door and it was you and your mother.”

“My mother; you mean my birth mother. Ruby oh my god what did Granny do?”

She felt Ruby place her hand above hers reassuringly Emma wanted to pull it away, wanted to run even before she finished. She needed to know the truth. 

“Granny didn’t do anything, you were bought to us.” Ruby continued as the tears fell from her eyes. “Emma you must know I was so young I can barely remember and when Granny died she didn’t tell me much only what I am about to tell you.”

She felt the tears fall; she couldn’t bring herself to fight them anymore. Everything she had known had been a lie, her life had been a lie, all of it. She wiped the tears away aggressively with her hands, not wanting to know anymore but wanting to. 

“Your mother was scared for your life, terrified for her kingdom. It wasn’t safe for her or your father so she had to do what was best for you her only kin. She had to take you away, protect you from the evil that was threatening your family and your kingdom.” 

“My kingdom, what does that mean Ruby?” Emma pleaded.

“You’re a princess Emma and an heir to the throne in your kingdom. Your mother bought you to us, to Granny because we were sworn to protect you and to secrecy. Granny had to raise you as her own, we changed your name. Your mother swore once she knew the kingdom was safe she would send for you but it never did become safe. Your parents were dethroned by the queen that was after you and they couldn’t fight it since this queen was also your step-grandmother.” 

“No!!! No this can’t be true!!” Emma screamed. “You're lying to me.”

“Emma; look at me, look in my eyes you know I am not.” Ruby sighed and tried to embrace the sister she had known all her life only to be pushed away. 

She stared into the woman’s eyes, the woman who she had known as her sister her blood. Her heart was pounding threatening to break through her chest. “I’m a princess, but who…who are my parents?”

Ruby bowed her head and sighed. “That I don’t know, Emma. I am so sorry if I knew their names I swear to you I would tell you but I don’t. I only know that your real name is Emma Nolan. I swear to you sister, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you but that was Granny’s dying wish. We can find your parents together, I will help you. Let me help you.” 

“NO!!!!” She screamed. “Stay away from me; I can never trust you again. I’m leaving tonight. There is only one person who will help me and it certainly isn’t you my dear sister.”

Ruby jumped at the malice in her voice, there was nothing she could do to bring back her sister’s trust. Not now, maybe not ever. The tears fell as she watched her best friend run out of the pub, out of her life forever. She collapsed against the wall, as the sobs echoed loudly off the walls.

He saw her and his face lit up, the moonlight shining through her beautiful hair. It had been a long time since they parted and he was growing worried she wouldn’t come back, but then he saw her running. She was carrying a bag, the tears also shining in the moonlight. He was gutted, what had made her cry, what had caused the look of pain and agony on her face. The bitter betrayal hidden behind her eyes, he held his breath and ran to her. There was only one thing he knew and it was that her talk with Ruby didn’t go well.

They met on the docks and before he could say anything he saw her collapse. The sobs he could hear loud and clear, she was positively wrecked. 

“Emma, Emma love. What has happened?” Killian asked as he knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up.

“We need to go, Killian. Please can we go NOW!” Was all she said as he carried her back to his ship; his fingers brushing through her hair, his lips kissing the tears as they fell upon her cheeks.

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is my faithful readers, the long awaited chapter six. I do hope you enjoy and keep sending me your comments, likes and kudos. They fuel my fire and don't be afraid to let your friends know. The more readers the merrier. ;)
> 
> She's a simple bar maid, he's a fearsome pirate. Their paths cross one night at a simple pub and instantly feel a connection to each other. They have the lives they know but is there another life that they have never known that is meant to be theirs. As their connection grows will they find out that not only are they meant for each other but are they meant for another life all together?

Her body was shaking not from the cold air seeping through the ship but from her hurt, her anger that what she’d known all her life was a lie. Emma wrapped her arms around herself as she swayed to and fro. She sighed as she felt him sit down next to her on his bed; she smiled sadly as she felt him kiss her forehead tenderly, she rested her head upon his shoulder as he wrapped her up in his arms and his leather coat.

He didn’t need to ask, he already knew what was going on. “She left me.” Emma cried, finally after a few moments.

“Who did my love? Who left you?”

“My mother, my father they both abandoned me. Both of them and all of them led me to believe I was someone else entirely.” Her voice shuttered as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. “They said it was for my protection, for my own safety but they never came back for me. Never….” She collapsed into his arms as her tears stained his shirt. 

“My darling, my love we will find them. I swear to you we will and we will get your questions answered.” Killian whispered as he ran his hands across her back, drawing soothing circles. 

“What if they don’t want me Killian? What then? I don’t know who they are or if they are still alive. The only thing I know is that my real name is Emma Nolan. I don’t even know if I want to find them they are strangers to me and I’ve lost everyone. It’s just me.”

“It’s not just you, Swan. It’s you and I now together. Let us rest now, my love lie down with me and I will tell you a story about myself we are both orphans and I will tell you so you know that you are not alone. Tomorrow we will venture out to sea and search every kingdom until we find your parents.” Killian whispered as he laid them both down on his bed. He felt Emma soften in his arms as he kissed her lips softly, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. He vowed in that moment he would never leave her, especially not now not after knowing what she had been through. 

“I was a lad about ten that’s when I did it. On the outside we were the epitome of the happy family, but behind closed doors it was a different story.” He started.

“What happened, Killian?” Emma whispered against his chest as she rested her cheek on the spot above his heart. 

“Every night, my father drank during the day he was the King they all wanted but at night is when he turned into a monster. You see my parents were married not out of love, but out of convenience. It was an arrangement and they never loved each other. My father blamed my mother for his unhappiness and would let her know it.”

He felt Emma stiffen against his side knowing she wanted to say something only to be silenced by his lips pressing softly against hers. “It’s ok, love. I’m a grown man now but the night I ran I swore to myself I would never be like my father. He would beat mother to the point of her blacking out sometimes. I would lie in my bed at night listening to her screams, the sounds of his fist hitting her beautiful face I couldn’t protect her I was only a small child and my brother Liam was much older and had made his escape to the Navy. After he was finished with her he would come into my room and take his anger at my mother protesting and fighting him out on me. Then one night I had enough and waited for him to retire and I packed the few things I had and ran. I ran away from my kingdom, the throne I would inherit one day and I ran away from the only life I had known.”

“Oh my god, Killian I am so sorry. Nobody should ever go through that never mind a young boy.” Emma cried he felt her tears seep through his shirt, her lips caressing his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

“It’s alright, lass. I know now that is not how love is supposed to be. I was raised by the captain who found me one night. He was a pirate that much is true, but with me he was my father. I told you this because I wanted you to know we are both lost and now that I have found you. I’m in this for the long haul.” 

“Ruby said that my parents were a king and queen.” He heard her whisper. “That I was their only child and my mother ran away with me. She said there was an evil queen after them, after me and the only way mother knew how to protect me was to take me away and let me be raised by a gentle, old woman…that was Granny. She told me that my parents would send for me once it was safe but they never did. I feel forgotten, Killian. Forgotten, alone and abandoned.”

“I know sweet Emma, but you are not alone anymore. You have me and we have each other. I vow to protect you like you never were before and I vow to help you find answers to your questions.” He whispered as his teeth nipped at the spot below her earlobe.

“I vow to help you as well, Jones. I vow to be there for you if you ever wanted to return home and confront your parents.” Emma smiled as she met his eyes. “We will no longer be a lost boy and a lost girl.”

TBC


End file.
